1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an event detection method, and more particularly to an event detection method and system based on event strength progression.
2. Description of the Related Art
Event detection technology has been widely applied to various systems, comprising enterprise security, driving monitor, training activity, and the like. Conventional event detection algorithm determines event occurrence and adopts suitable operations based on feature changes after the event has occurred. When feature change for events is detected, corresponding operations may be adopted.
Conventional event detection methods directly detect original values of event factors and a rule-based method determines whether an event is generated, which generates events with a simple and intuitional manner, such that potential conditions for generated events may be ignored.
Thus, an event detection method and system based on event strength progression is desirable, enhancing the ability of event tracking and development, so that event firing is more accurate to match real event occurring situations, realize event evolution, and filter false alarms